Blood and Roses - A Hunger Games fanfiction
by atoumatoutou
Summary: Everyone knows the everlasting, ruthless and power-hungry leader of Panem. However, very few actually have knowledge of his political ascension. "And now, on to our good President Coriolanus Snow," says Finnick. "Such a young man when he rose to power. Such a clever one to keep it. How, you must ask yourself, did he do it? One word. (...) Poison." (Mockingjay, p.171)
1. Prologue

He was just a baby when it all happened. His parents were walking him around the city on a sunny afternoon. Mrs. Snow was amusing her 8-month-old son: he always laughed when she dangled her necklace in his face, and always pouted when she pulled away right before he would catch it. Then she would start playing with him again, putting a grin on the Mr. Snow's face. The little family couldn't be happier.

Suddenly, as they were reaching a park, they heard alarming noises: screams, sirens and gunshots surrounded them. The child started to cry as his parents escaped the general chaos, trying to reach their home. They went through the crowds, ran in a narrow alley, and ended up on their street.

Unfortunately, a few yards away from their shelter, the attackers cornered them. A banging noise and a little smoke later, the father felt a stinging pain to his kidney and crumpled on the floor. The mother fell to her knees, mourning her husband and begging the murderers to spare her son's life. "Please, take me, let him live, please," she supplicated.

The next moment, unexpectedly, she saw white-clothed men a little farther away, but getting nearer to the scene; she hoped they might approach them in time to ensure her baby's safety. She spent her last moments protecting her son from the rebels, and as they shot her and ran away from the Peacekeepers, she kissed her baby and gave him the necklace.

"Mummy loves you, little Cory," she said before giving her last breath and joining her husband, making her only child an orphan.


	2. Chapter 1: Banquets

**Chapter 1: Banquets**

**A/N Hey readers! How are you doing? Well, thank you for going on reading my story. Sorry about the prologue, I know it was very short, too short for my liking. Fortunately, the first chapter is much longer, so I hope you'll really get into the story this time. Enjoy!**

Coriolanus Snow was sitting alone at a table. He wished he could leave, but his adoptive parents forced him to attend all the parties they hosted. It was the third of the week, and the boy had to write an essay due the next morning. _If only I could get away from all this noise_, he thought. _What a waste of time_. Having nothing else to do, Coriolanus recalled the conversation he had with his adoptive mother earlier:

"Mother, do I really _have_ to come to the party?" asked the boy. "I have this very important paper to hand in tomorrow, and-"

"I will most certainly not have you doing your homework while we are holding a banquet," cut his mother.

"But Mother-" started Coriolanus.

"No _but_s, Coriolanus," said the eldest. "You shall not even open a book until the last of our guests leave."

It was one in the morning, and the youngster still hadn't started writing his theme. "I suppose I won't get much sleep tonight", he muttered to himself, in a sarcastic tone. Finally, an hour later, people realized it was getting late and started to leave. Coriolanus's parents bid all the guests good night, and turned their attention, for the first time since the beginning of the party, on their son:

"Well, it seems you just remembered my existence," said the boy, angry at his parents for ignoring him all night long.

"Don't you dare-" started the father.

"Dare what? Tell you to pay attention sometimes? To consider my needs? Sure, that would be _way_ too much to ask."

"Do _not_ address us this way, young boy! Have some respect. Remember _we_ gave you food and shelter for thirteen years, when no one was there for you."

"But you _chose_ to take me in after my biological parents died for me. Why did you do that if it was so inconvenient, then?" spat Coriolanus at his adoptive parents.

The teenager stood up as he felt a stinging pain to his cheek and dropped to the floor. His father had just hit him. Shocked, Coriolanus left the house, slamming the door shut behind him. He didn't care about what would happen when he came back. _If_ he came back. He just needed to get as far from there as possible. The boy sprinted in downtown streets, running away from his adoptive parents, from the manor, and - even if it was only for a few peaceful moments - from a life he never asked for.

**A/N That's it for today, Tributes! I thought about combining chapters 2 and 3, but I think it would be too long. So, wait for chapter 3 for some explanations about the prologue. I'll try to update soon. Until then, good day!**


	3. Chapter 2: An Interesting Meeting

**Chapter 2: An Interesting Meeting**

**A/N Hey readers! I'm sorry; I haven't posted any chapters for nearly a month. I know, I'm an awful person! Please, forgive me. I hope the longer chapter will make up for it. Enjoy!**

In the silent streets of the Capitol, a young man was fleeing his house. It was almost three in the morning, but Coriolanus kept running. He turned the corner and stopped at a park. He froze, and took a few shaky breaths to steady himself. Suddenly, he started thrashing around - pulling weeds off the ground, throwing sand everywhere, kicking and shouting obscenities at the air. Finally, he collapsed on a bench and stayed still for awhile.

"Well, this is what I call a tantrum", said a voice hidden in the trees.

Surprised, Coriolanus almost fell of his seat. He quickly recovered himself. "Come and show yourself!" he told the stranger.

"Usually, youngsters are asked to be polite to adults", the voice answered, slowly coming out of concealment.

The stranger was hunched like an old lady. Actually - Coriolanus realized - she _was_ an old lady. She seemed to be wearing tattered clothes, although the lack of light might have been playing a trick on the boy's eyes. There wasn't much to notice about the woman, except for her wrinkles and her piercing blue eyes.

"Who are you anyway?" the boy asked with a defiant glare.

"Being rude to me won't bring you answers, young man", pointed out the old lady.

With lots of effort, Coriolanus finally calmed down. "Sorry", he told her.

"I accept your apologies. Now, to answer your question, my name is Aquila Wallace. I believe you are Coriolanus Snow?"

"How do you know who I am?" blurted out the boy.

"Let's say I was very close to your parents." clarified Aquila.

"My parents?" Mentioning them immediately dragged Coriolanus's attention. He didn't remember much about his genitors. Sometimes though, he could still see his father's smile, and if he had no memories to hang onto, he fidgeted with his mother's necklace, which he always kept in his pocket.

"Have your adoptive parents ever explained you what happened the day your biological mother and father died?" questioned the old lady.

"No," replied the teenager. "Every time I tried to approach the subject, they scolded me. Do _you_ know what went on then?"

"Yes, I do. May I sit to tell you the story?" Coriolanus nodded his assent, impatient to learn more about his parents.

"The Dark Days were coming to an end, and the districts were losing the war. Thus, they became very desperate. One afternoon, they invaded the Capitol. Unfortunately, your parents and you were strolling in this very park at that precise moment."

Aquila recounted to Coriolanus how the rebels attacked the citizens, how his parents tried to run away home, how they were cruelly murdered right before the Peacekeepers arrival. When the story was over, she paused and waited for the boy's reaction.

"So that's how I became an orphan", said Coriolanus with a sigh. "What happened afterwards? How did I end up being adopted by my horrible current guardians?"

"In their will, your parents left you the manor and many riches. But since you were so young, whoever would take you in would be responsible for all the goods you inherited." That was the reason Coriolanus's adoptive parents tolerated him all those years; wealth. Aquila lowered her gaze in an expression Coriolanus couldn't read. Was it thinking, sadness, or pity? No, she almost looked like she felt… guilty. The thought made the boy really uncomfortable.

"The sun is rising", stated Aquila. Coriolanus hadn't even realized how long they had been talking. "As much as I know you hate the idea, you should get back to your adoptive parents'. Especially since you have school this morning."

"I don't want to go back there", protested the boy. "Besides, why do you care if I go back or not?"

"Didn't you understand what I told you earlier? I was a… friend of your parents'." Coriolanus couldn't help but notice Aquila's hesitation before using the word _friend_. She was definitely hiding something.

Coriolanus really didn't want to return at the mansion, but he decided to go anyway. If Aquila really had been a friend of his parents, he had to listen to her. He owed it to them.

Without haste, Coriolanus got up and made towards the way he came by. He took a few steps, but then he turned around to face Aquila. "Will I ever see you again?" he asked her, hoping they would meet soon.

"When the time is right, young one. When the time is right."

**A/N Ta-da! End of chapter 2! This is the length I was aiming for, and I believe it's better than in the previous entries. What did you guys think? Comment in the reviews, it really encourages me to write more. Also, this is my first fanfiction, so I could use a little help. All suggestions are welcomed. I'm still thinking about the upcoming chapter, but I won't let a month-long gap between the two publications this time. Be patient though! Have a good day/night!**


End file.
